


The Love Club

by irishboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishboy/pseuds/irishboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Love Club is the Elite of Manchester Secondary School.<br/>Picture the jocks and cheerleaders of American school, amplify that by around 81.5 percent and add the fact that the whole (save Scotland) of England and Wales knows about the club and nearly everyone is snapping at a chance to belong to it.</p><p>Niall Horan has just moved from Mullingar, Ireland to Manchester, United Kingdom and has the luck to be starting his first day of Year 10 in Manchester Secondary, home of The Love Club itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Club

It's the first day of school and it's a little chilly in the suburbs of Manchester. More importantly, it's Niall Horan's first day in this school, he's a freshman that wants to blend in and be accepted and have friends and maybe a girlfriend if he's lucky. Maura Horan, his mother, an average citizen with a 9 to 5 job decided to move when she noticed that Niall was being picked on through Primary. It took her 7 years to realize and Niall's happy that she's gone through with the transfer. Now he's got the opportunity to come up with a new identity for himself, no longer known as the 'twink who can't sing'.

After being dropped off and kissing his mother's cheek and growing red as she snaps a picture to email his grandparents back in Ireland with her cell phone, Niall walks into the main building of the school. It's filled with posters on sex and drugs and Niall hasn't really thought about either of those two topics yet. He's thought about seeing a ManU game with his older brother Greg when he comes to visit from his college in Cambridge. Niall doesn't like ManU much, but Greg does.

The second he turns a corner he spots dozens of other kids hugging and reacquainting themselves after a long summer break. In his opinion, summer break is too short. He's learned how to hold his breath underwater for one full minute and make a killer grilled cheese, he feels like his summer's potential wasn't worked to it's max and decides that he'll have to work on that next break. A red bell rings and the groups of twos, threes, fours, fives and sixes meander towards a large auditorium. As he doesn't know where to go he decides to subtly follow the crowd. Turns out trusting his instincts proved correct as a orientation to the 2013-14 school year was beginning for the freshmen and sophomores.

He sits in the back next to a kid with a crumpled notebook and who was squinting to read the words on the slide show being presented. "Hey," Niall whispered towards the boy who looked up from his current efforts of deciphering the blurred characters, "Need some help making out the words down there?"

The boy nodded, shifting over towards Niall's seat apologizing, "I forgot my contacts at home, I'm batshit blind otherwise." Niall chuckled. "I'm Finn Harries, brother of the famous Jack Harries." He sighed, pulling the hem of his green plaid sweater-vest down on his torso. "And you are?"

"'m Niall Horan. It's my first day in Manchester, I moved here last week. What makes your brother so famous?" The boys were subconsciously listening to the presentation being given for them but became more invested in learning about each other.

"He's the better twin, I suppose." The boy, now deemed 'Finn' shrugged. Niall reassured him that he indeed was the better twin, and that's all it took to win Finn over. "What classes have you got Niall?" Finn whispered. Both teens pulled out a green slip of paper determining their schedules for the upcoming week.

"'ve got Castle for English next, then French with Madame Bergeron." He leafed through the 'Starting at Manchester Secondary School' pamphlet that had been sent to him in the mail.

"Me too." Finn whispered before an annoyed teacher shot a glance up at the two boys. "There will be time for socializing later." Her glare was enough to shut the both of them up and make them share scared glances before directing their attention to the director, Mr. Wright. He was explaining some nonsense about the community here at MSS. After about twenty more minutes or idiocy, the freshman year was dismissed to their first classes of the day. Niall was first out the door with Finn on his trail.

"I have Castle now too, let's go." The two boys roamed the hallways trying to find their classroom. They were the last in the hallway when they finally found their classroom. Niall opened the door, "Ladies first." He laughed, allowing the green-clad boy in before him. They walked in with every pair of eyes on them, Mrs. Castle's eyebrows raised in an unfriendly fashion.

"I take it you both couldn't find the room." They both nodded, Niall's eyes searching around for an empty seat. The only one he found was in the third row next to a girl with straight blonde hair. Before Finn could take the seat, Niall slipped in, giving the girl a warm smile. "Let's start by introducing ourselves to our neighbors I guess." Mrs. Castle already looked displeased with the classroom. Niall's head flipped around, searching for Finn and found that he was sitting next to another boy in a white shirt with dirty blonde hair. The room erupted in conversation so Niall turned to the girl.

"Heya, 'm Niall."

"'m Cara. You don't sound from here.."

"Correct, Mullingar, it's close to Dublin."

Cara nodded, "My dad flies there sometimes for work, Dublin, not Mullingar." She extended the last work trying to make sure she was pronouncing every syllable correctly. 

"That's cool, I like your name, it's cute."

Cara brushed off the compliment, rolling her eyes. "At least I didn't get my sister's name, she's called Poppy and that's stupid."

Niall shrugged, "I don't mind my name." 

"It fits you well." A voice from behind them spoke up and Cara and Niall turned to see who had just spoken.

"Shuttup Ora." Cara shot a smile at the girl with bleached hair behind them and Niall eyed the boy who was sitting beside here and watching on the conversation with narrowed eyes. The two girls continued their playful banter as they egged each other about petty things such as nail polish. Niall took that time to eye the boy to Ora's right. He was wearing a shirt with a faded British flag on the front. The boy's arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps prominent. His skin is tan as if he had just come back from a vacation the night before and the bags under his eyes merely supports Niall's theory . He's wearing a white snapback with he logo facing the people sat beside him so Niall doesn't pay much attention as to what brand or team or sport he supports. His eyes are a smooth brown, chocolate is not an appropriate way to describe them, they're more like a caramel or the color of cinnamon but with a sparkle. His nose is proportionate with the rest of his features. He has the very very fain stubble as if he's never shaved before but should possibly start soon. His hairline is only visible by the semi-circle on his snapback and it's a thick brown.

"Hi." Niall whispered under the conversation between the two girls. The brown haired boy scowled, his eyebrows furrowing at Niall.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked, the offense obvious in his voice.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" The two girls went quiet, observing the conversation between the boys.

"Liam, stop being a dick, he doesn't know." Ora punched his arm playfully.

"Know what?" Niall stammered, trying to understand.

"He's in the Love Club," Cara explained, "You've never heard of it..?" When she saw that Niall was still staring at her blankly she continued, "It's just this group, kinda like in Mean Girls but more exclusive and well they're cooler and more popular than everyone else in England and it's like a secret club that only a select few are in. Liam's the only freshman in it cause of his two older sisters Ruth and..." Cara pauses, obviously forgetting the other sister's name. "You get the point, right?"

Liam rolls his eyes, "It's Ruth and Nicola."

"How old are they?" Niall mumbles, wanting to try and have a civilized conversation with the pretentious lad.

"Nicola graduated last year and Ruth two before her. They're 19 and 20."

"Quite a big gap yeah?" The blonde stated quizzically. 

"What are you implying?" Liam spat and Niall could have swore he saw Ora roll her eyes.

"Nothing mate, I've got a brother and he's 5 years senior to me, I didn't mean anything by it." Liam stayed quite, focusing his attention on the empty chalk board. Cara licked her lips awkwardly.

"So where does this brother of yours go then?" She eyed at Ora then laughed as if they had some sort of joke between them.

"University of Cambridge."

Liam's eyes light up, "That's where Ruth goes. What's he majoring in?"

Niall wrinkled his forehead, this boy was certainly a moody one. "I think it's in Sound Engineering." Liam now leaned foreword on his chair, his mouth hanging open. 

"No fucking way, that's what Ruth's doing. Do you think they know each other?" Niall raised his eyebrows and shrugged, what were the odds.

After chatting about Uni and then football teams and finally if red nail polish was sexier than black the class ended and he walked out, seeing Finn waiting for him on the other side of the hallway. 

"You've got French next, yeah?" Niall nods.

"Do you?"

"'ve got Spanish as my second language. Have fun, I'll see you later." As Finn walks off Niall realizes that he has absolutely no idea where he's going. He looks around as the crowds around his start to thin before he hears a voice behind him.

"Hello beautiful, you look a little lost." Niall's senses are heightened and he turns to face the voice. It's a boy who is definitely taller than Niall, he's only 5'5 but Maura says he has more time to grow and that he's just a late bloomer. But this boy is easily two heads taller than him, his voice is a deep, which is surprising for his skinny body. He's very lanky, but lanky is a sort of way that shows that he has muscles under his concert tee of a band Niall's never even heard of but skinny in a way that he'd probably collapse if he tried to pick up something heavier than average. He's wearing skinny jeans that accentuate his body and Niall can't help but let his greedy eyes scroll over it before nodding.

"Yeah, 'm lost." He speaks, his voice betraying him slightly but barely obvious enough for the boy infront of him to pick up on his unsteadiness.

"Where do you need to go?" The boy steps closer and closer to Niall until the tops of their feet are touching. Now he can hear every breath and concert-tee-and-skinnies smells like boy and cigarettes and flowers, a smell that Niall didn't know he liked but now he can't seem to get enough of. 

"Madame Bergeron's c-class." Niall stammers and feels a faint trail of pink skin creeping up the side of his neck. He quickly ducks out of the gaze of the boy and tries to walk past him, but concert-tee-and-skinnies is quicker than that. He steps infront of Niall and they're only centimeters apart, Niall can see the whites of his eyes and how they are green and not one shade of green but every shade that he can possibly think of. He's thinking of khaki and there they are, in the outer rim of his iris. Now he's thinking about emerald and right there, as close to the pupil as Niall can see with his eyesight is a twinkling shade of the gem. 

"Second door to your right when you.." Niall's listening but only subconsciously  He's lost in these eyes and concert-tee-and-skinnies doesn't seem to mind because he just keeps looking at Niall, his gaze never straying from Niall's own ugly gray irises. 

Niall counts to twenty and then blinks, walking away and not looking back once. He walks into class, late for the second time today but this time purposefully. All twenty pairs of eyes dart to his and Niall finds himself looking for ones that are just as green as concert-tee-and-skinnies'. His search is inconclusive. His teacher is telling the class about how it's okay if they don't know French in the least bit because they'll be starting with a broad review. This class will be a breeze  His eyes start to wander to outside where a PE class is playing footie. He sees Cara and Ora chatting beside the goal post to another boy playing as goalie and he wishes that he was out there playing with them instead of cramped in this boring class. He's still alone at a table for two minutes before the teacher decides that they all sit in alphabetical order to switch things up.

When they class is done rearranging themselves he's stuck between two guys around his age. They introduce themselves as Mitch and Colton. Mitch has platinum blonde hair, but his is natural which immediately makes Niall jealous, however he brushes off the envy and tries to talk to the guys. He finds out that Colton (who's got muscles like there's really no tomorrow) is a American football junkie and can barely go a day without watching a game from his precious 49ers. The conversation slides to American accents and somewhere along the way Niall is trying to make an impression of Justin Bieber and Mitch and Colton are red from laughing far too hard. At the end of the class the teacher has scolded the three boys half a dozen times but Niall can tell that she's just glad that they're having a good time. Niall stuffs his designated French notebook into his bookbag and walks out behind the other two boys. The three joke around until they're outside and the fake-blonde spots a game of soccer. This time it's just boys and no one's in uniform so he assumes that it's just a game for fun. He throws his bag down beside Mitch and Colton's and jog into the game.

"Dibs on the newbie." A voice from behind him shouts, he turns quickly to spot the origin of the call. It's concert-tee-and-skinnies. The older boy winks and he blushes, but runs off towards the black and blue soccer ball rolling around in the grass. He spots a boy who looks strikingly like Finn and is about to greet his friend before realizing that it's probably Finn's twin that he mentioned when they first met. He sighs in relief that he didn't embarrass himself and then feels a large weight knocking him to the ground. Niall takes a couple seconds to try and breath again before he opens his eyes. The unhappy gaze of a boy who is an inch or two taller than he is, met with his. He quickly blinks back the tears and scoots himself away from the scowling light-brown haired boy. 

"Fucking ignorant freshies." He could have swore he heard. A circle had formed around the two.

"Sorry mate. 'twas just an accident." Niall picked himself up from the ground, holding a hand out for the boy infront of him. Instead of taking Niall's hand, the boy brushes it off and gets up by himself.

"Accident my arse." He lunged at Niall, the blonde wincing and then noticed that Louis was gone, back in the game. He blushed red trying to play off the event as a nonchalant occurrence  In a couple more minutes of playing a bell rings and the troupe of boys pick up their bags and jog back to the main building. Niall sees Finn waving at him from the door so he heads in his direction.

"You okay?" The plaid-shirted boy asked, "Louis looks like he scared the shit out of you." Niall shrugs.

"It was just me being a klutz. What do we have next?"

"We've got.." Finn fished out his schedule, "Health." 

They walk to class, through the proper door and sit down in chair-desks that Niall is sure came from 20 or more years ago. A white sheet of paper is being passed around, an the words 'Anonymous Survey' decorate the board so the blonde clicks open a pen, writing in the date.

_Are you sexually active?_

maybe

_Have you tried alcohol or recreational drugs?_

sure

Niall furrows his brow, what the fuck is this quiz? He looks up to boy with long gangly legs sticking out between the rows of desks. He's already staring at Niall and so Niall rolls his eyes in confusion of this test. The boy chuckles, he's got a loud laugh. He also has a great taste in shoes, and skinny-but-less-skinny-that-concert-tee-and-skinnies' jeans. He's wearing a white V-Neck and he's got a high quiff. He's knocked out of his observation when a girl sitting beside him hands him a note on a folded piece of lined paper. 

'Lt's play r own quiz game.' He glances up to the boy and scrawls down a question (whts ur name?), passing it back. He receives a reply and a question 'name=nick, yours=niall. how many bjs hve u given?' Niall gulps back a gasp, his eyes connecting with 'nick''s, he's not looking, pretending to pay attention to the bogus quiz. He quickly writes down, 'none... top 5 who hav u hooked up w/' and throws it back to Nick. The other boy reads it, not bothering to look at Niall, scribbling out words and sending it back. '1.lou tommo 2.hazza 3,devine 4.jb shhh 5.ms. chung & do u smoke?'. Niall licked his lips, writing, 'weed? or cigs?'. The note was intercepted by the girl, her eyes scanning oven the note and Niall instinctively blushed every time her eyes flicked up to him. She wrote something down, tearing it off of the paper and passing the newly torn sheet to Niall, forwarding the old sheet to Nick. 

The Irish boy saw 'ddnt kno u were so badass ;) <3' in flowery pink script. He jots down 'im not looking' and hands it back, earning a frown from the girl who glares at him. She crumples the letter and flicks it off the desktop. When Nick's letter passes back she rolls her eyes before handing it to him. The newest message reads 'both' so he replies 'only smoke cigs wen im mad & weed wenever i wnt'. The loud bell rings so he packs up his books, standing up and slipping the letter into Nick's back pocket as the two shuffle out of the room. He catches a glimpse of a green plaid shirt and immediately starts to follow it. 

"Oy, Finn, wait up!" The shirt stops in the crowd and looks around for a bit before walking towards Niall.

"'ve got to get home, it's a half day today and Mum wants to take Jack and I out for clothes shopping. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"  With that the brunette walks away, leaving Niall with his eyebrows raised. He spots Nick looking at him from across the hall so Niall decides to go over.

"Hi. Any other questions you want to ask me?" The blonde asks as he approaches.

"How old are you, Niall from Ireland?" The lanky boy pushes himself off of the lockers, leading the blonde down the hallway with his hand on Niall's waist.

"Fourteen, turning fifteen on the 13th." Niall follows him voluntarily, he feels comfortable with Nick, vulnerable and exposed but in a way that he feels that he can be himself rather than pretend to be someone he isn't like what he was like in his old school. What a refreshing change.

"You look younger" Nick ruffles the hair that Niall spent half an hour on this morning, trying to make perfect.

"Is that a good thing?" The Irish boy retorts and Nick simply nods.

"Want me to introduce you to some people baby?" Niall nods and Nick pushes the double doors leading towards the school's soccer field, the hot end of August, early September sun forming a end of season tan. "They're nice, I think they'll like you." He squeezes the boy's hipbones as an attempt to make the blonde feel extremely uncomfortable but the plan backfires and Niall's passed the subconscious physical boundaries test that Nick's body has just preformed. As the two walk in a pleasant silence a group of about ten kids are sitting on the far end of the playing turf.

"'re those the people you want me to meet?" He asks, recognizing the white snapback belonging to the boy who had sat behind him in French earlier that day. His name was Leeroy or something beginning with L. And then there was Louis, the scary one he'd bumped into during morning break in footie. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, both of these people had been told to be off limits for conversation and basically socialization in general so why was he trying to talk to them now?

As the two gained earshot Nick wrapped his arm around Niall's waist.

"Niall, this is everyone, everyone, this is Niall." Niall felt a small blush creep up his neck as he realizes that concert-tee-and-skinnies is here, lying on the turf pointing up at the clouds. Nick's pointing to the people in the circle. First is a girl named Eleanor. She has her brown hair wrapped into two small buns on top of her head. She's wearing a pair of blue overalls cut into shorts and some white platform-sort sandals. Next is a girl who is lying on her lap and getting her mop of tiny ringlets braided by Eleanor. Her name is Danielle and she is wearing a long t-shirt dress with sneakers. Following the girls is Zayn, a boy with all black clothes and a black beanie. He has a couple blonde wisps poking out from his hat and more than a couple paint stains on his fingers. After Zayn, Niall is introduced a boy named Tyler who is wearing a tight blue button up and rolled up, knee length shorts. He has gray-purple hair and Niall makes a mental note to compliment him on it later. He's introduced to Louis and Liam (L-boy was somewhat close) and then George (who is wearing teenage boy attire also known as, jeans and a plain shirt, but his adorable face and dark brown hair makes up for it). Second to last is Justin. He's wearing a white v-neck and jeans with a flannel. Niall has been anticipating the final person's name since he recognized him as he approached the group.

"And that," Nick starts as the boy with brown curly hair looks over at the two, slightly taken aback that it's the kid he stopped in the hallway, and produces a smirk grin, "is Harry Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this sucks, but character development has to happen.  
> Smut will definitely come later.  
> Pardon in advance for any mistakes or errors I commit, I am only familiar with the American school system and highly in the dark about the English. Google is my only resource so don't kill me if I mess up.  
> Happy Thanksgiving to all you American people.


End file.
